


[DV]奇幻AU——吸血鬼的后现代生活

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 全员出境, 吸血鬼, 奇幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: “即使再关我400年，我满脑子想的也是你”，维吉尔苍白的侧脸被火光映红。但丁从另一半略带粉色的皮肤上感受到对方火一样的热情，当然，考虑到老房子正在燃烧，霹雳巴拉木头炸裂，站在周围，想不暖和都很困难。理论上他应该含情脉脉看着对方，或者至少来个激烈拥抱，不对，是激烈舌吻。可但丁是谁，他是一个拥有苍老外貌炽热童心的中年吸血鬼。于是大脑一热脱口而出，“即使不我关400年，我满脑子想的也是你。”想写点无脑小段子，傻白甜？？？内容如题，吸血鬼的后现代生活，哥和蛋都是吸血鬼，依然是全员出境这个番糅合我喜欢的各种吸血鬼元素，或歌，或电影，或电视剧，小说，动漫等等，每章结尾是彩蛋
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. “年轻”的中年吸血鬼

_——那句话是怎么说得？“你需要紧跟时代的脚步才不至于活得像个老古董”  
  
——可我就是一个“老古董”_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
维吉尔是一只945岁的青年吸血鬼，首先让他先解释一下“945”和“青年”之间看似矛盾却异常合理的简单关系。以他的双胞胎兄弟但丁为例，945岁的但丁胡子拉碴，头发蓬蓬，大部分时间都呈一缕一缕黏在一起的油腻状态，身上肌肉也像睡久了的弹簧床垫，由年少时的柔软弹性变为中年感的结实僵硬。对，就是僵硬，结实有型不是重点，僵硬笨拙才是核心。尤其在进行剧烈活动的第二天，免不了哭嚎抱怨的把胳膊脑袋摇晃得咔咔作响。  
  
“受不了受不了，一晚上搞两次，身体扛不住。”  
  
维吉尔抖抖手中报纸，懒得理他。废物，就抓只野猪累成这样，真是废物！  
  
所以一个945岁的吸血鬼正常情况下应该属于中年期，粗犷沧桑，眼睛虽不再像星星般明亮却如久酿醇酒平静释然。但，整体形象不一定非要学但丁，邋里邋遢不修边幅，对自己仪表的关注度不比对气候变化导致野生动物急剧减少使狩猎难上加难更为上心。  
  
其次，是维吉尔一只中年吸血鬼却拥有年轻400岁的外表，这事儿要从令人绝望的16世纪末说起（以人类历史划分为依据）。维吉尔在一次正常狩猎中不小心被村民抓获，也怪自己多事，突发奇想试图搭救一头被锁住市政厅修道院内的白色狼崽。他把这不合逻辑的感情冲动归罪于但丁，那段时间自己正和但丁闹别扭，问题不大，就是谁上谁下。维吉尔坚持认为自己是哥哥在交配权上占用绝对主导地位，可但丁喋喋不休引经据典说出许多让人生疑又不得不接受的“大”道理。  
  
“让我们不要单纯的看待问题，你仔细回想一下吸血鬼的历史，所有不公正都是从上帝偏爱亚伯开始。”  
  
“可我们是该隐的后裔。”  
  
“这就对了，”但丁试图解开他胸前花式复杂的对襟纽扣，奈何手指粗大尝试几次均告失败，于是只能呲牙说道，“所以我们不能让亚伯舒舒服服躺着享受，我们要让亚伯成为那个在田地里弯腰耕种流汗流泪的人。”  
  
维吉尔想了想，一脚把对方从自己身上踹下，然后抚平乱糟糟的衣领，看但丁扯着裤边一蹦一跳从地上爬起，认真说道，“我饿了，等我吃饱后再考虑你的提议，饥饿状态不利于思考。”  
  
接着，他就被无知村民抓住，带上口锢，手脚用施咒铁链锁牢，关在窄小银笼里一路秘送至梵蒂冈，最终他被囚禁在梵蒂冈阴暗潮湿的地窖中，整整400年。这400年内维吉尔一滴血浆也未喝到，生命，从苍白皮肤表面渐渐流失，肌肉萎缩，像被人遗弃的枯竭废井。在他以为自己要被活活饿死时，厚实石墙被人凿开，久违月光射向只剩一副骨骼的身体。当他被耀眼光芒闪花眼，分不清虚幻和现实时，一个人影猛地扑上紧紧抱住。  
  
“太好了你还活着，”  
  
熟悉气息钻入鼻孔，他眯起眼，感受另一半双心脏的剧烈震动。有人滴了几珠新鲜血液，维吉尔舔了舔嘴唇，甜蜜清淡，或许是人血？反正他记不得了，正如许久不开都忘记如何说话一样。  
  
“我这就带你离开这该死的地方，以后我们再也不会分开了，我保证！”  
  
他心理默默回道，“我饿了，等我吃饱后再考虑你的提议，饥饿状态不利于思考。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼家族生活篇，电影及电视剧


	2. 四百年的等待

_——对不起我花了太久的时间_

_——多久_

_——四百年，但是，我要强调，这个局面不是我一人造成的......  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
但丁打着哈欠走下楼，刚拐弯就瞧见维吉尔端着杯子直愣愣的站在厨房中间，望向面前的咖啡机发呆。好么，他哥一准又忘记如何使用“现代化”设备，或许他真该从旧货市场给维吉尔弄点符合对方年纪的老古董，比如手动咖啡磨和煤油灯，后者仅仅是对方总抱怨现代灯光的刺眼。  
  
“我都看不到星星了。”  
  
“你不需要观星来辨别方向，给，”他往对方细瘦手掌里塞入一个黑色显示器，“这玩意儿叫GPS，看到这个发光的绿点了吗？这是你，然后这些，红外显示仪，利用它们，你可以很方便的狩猎，如果你还想在森林里光脚奔跑的话。”  
  
维吉尔低头看了看，又悉数还回，表情还是那股固执陈旧，清澈月光更显下颚线锐利，深陷的眼窝，敏捷的目光，“这么做就失去狩猎的乐趣，我不需要，我有尼禄。”  
  
靠！提起这个小狼崽子但丁就来气，如果不是白毛小鬼，维吉尔怎么会被关起来整整400年？！  
  
如果你非要强调事情起因与搁置时间的矛盾关系，那但丁的解释是，请换个角度思考问题。  
  
一个人在走之前明确表明他要好好想想，这句话翻译就是——“我们之间，关系从量到质的突变，我需要仔细评估审视后才能给你一个准确答复，在此之前，我希望你不要打搅！”换成更易理解的说法——“我没有拒绝不代表同意，如果你追着我不放，那我就从犹豫不决改为果断否定！”至于——“我饿了，饥饿状态不利于思考，”哼，都是借口！就跟暧昧对象告诉你，“我要洗澡了”、“我要吃饭了”、“我要出门了”、“我要睡觉了”一样不可信，因为你总会在对方说完的半小时内，准确无误刷到他/她转发、点赞的新动态。  
  
于是但丁花了100年的时间跟一声不响就消失的维吉尔置气。  
  
接着，又花了100年的时间反思自己到底是哪一步做出没把维吉尔顺利拐上床，想了想，大概是对方故意追求的繁复纹饰，紧身袜，绑腿裤，呢子帽，像招摇开屏雄孔雀，把自己打扮成时髦绅士！见鬼了！你见过哪个绅士大半夜在鬼哭狼嚎的密林深处乱窜？还满嘴是血？可维吉尔的字典里就没有“低调谨慎，小心伪装”这一条！你以为我穿成低下农奴是为了好玩？破烂的脏衬衫，沾满泥点的牛皮靴，我这是融入社会，做一个合格的狩猎者！  
  
所以他又花了100年的时间怄“自己竟然反思是否做错我就该狠点心直接上床也不至于现在连人都找不到”的气，直到小狼崽尼禄叩响大门，然后但丁想捶死这个蠢货！  
  
“你他妈的再说一遍！”他揪住对方挥起右臂，但被其他人七手八脚拦了下来。  
  
白毛小鬼撇着嘴松松领口，一脸欠揍的回道，“我说，维吉尔你到底还救不救了！”  
  
”你他妈的怎么这么久才跟我说？！“  
  
“这不能怪我！”  
  
“这怎么不能怪你！”  
  
“我他妈的花了整整100年的时间才学会变人！”  
  
“这除了证明你蠢之外，我看不出有其他意义！”  
  
“不好意思，我没有父母和长老教导，所以蠢了点！”  
  
“我不想听你的悲惨童年，然后呢，你本可以提前找到我！”  
  
“然后，”对方轻哼，“我花了100年的时间逃避追杀融入社会，对了，”小鬼突然攥紧拳头，冲自己大声吼道，“谢谢你精湛的伪装，所以我又花了整整100年才找到大名鼎鼎的圣日耳曼伯爵！”  
  
还他妈的怪我喽！但丁盛怒之下甩开膀子把蕾蒂撞向一旁，瞄准小鬼扬起的脖颈，露出尖牙冲了上去！  
  
于是他被众人合起伙来定在墙上，美其名曰，冷静一下。  
  
最后，他又花了100年的时间在梵蒂冈一座废弃教堂的地宫里找到枯瘦成干尸状的维吉尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惊情四百年


	3. 挑食吸血鬼的烦恼

_——半夜吃什么_

_——AB血型的公野猪_

被人关在一个伸手不见五指的小黑屋里整整400年会带来什么样的影响？

好吧，一般暗夜生物不吃不喝坚持不了这么久，包括吸血鬼，所以维吉尔之所以能奇迹般存活的理由？

白色光芒像一只只可爱的萤火虫从崔西掌心飘出，高个女人引导光斑在消瘦的吸血鬼身上游走，“我不知道，我只能说他活下来是个奇迹，而且，”晃动金色长发，盯着维吉尔清俊的脸庞惊叹道，“饥饿果然是一种保持年轻的有效手段。”

“我想知道的是，”蕾蒂抱着手肘插话进来，“这400年你不会无聊吗？还是一直睡过去的？”

维吉尔仔细想了想，并没有做梦也不像完全清醒，更多的是一种迷迷糊糊在半睡半醒间的回忆。他给自己想象了一片场景，红色蜡烛散发出浓郁花香，脚边是噼里啪啦旺盛燃烧的壁炉，或许有一只温良黑猫蜷缩在披有毛毯的膝盖上。他端着书，低头阅读，可惜书中出现的不是优美文字，而是一张张熟悉又惹人厌的鬼脸。幼年时顽皮吐舌，头上顶着油腻毛毡帽的但丁，少年时试图挥舞父亲重剑，却连人带刀一起跌入悬崖的但丁，青年时皮革外套覆满黑色血浆，眼中尽是戾气，持刀而立的但丁……维吉尔啪的一声合上书，恍然发现自己原来还躺在冰冷的石板地上。

于是他决定花100年的时间埋怨但丁，可没想到自己每摘掉一个缺点，在相同位置总能对应长出一个优点。不长不短的100年过去了，这颗名为但丁的大树挂满鲜红果子，他犹豫着取下一颗尝尝，是记忆中AB血型公野猪的味道。于是，维吉尔又做了一个决定，再花100年的时间“吃”光这颗讨厌又甜蜜的大树，连叶子树皮都要啃个干干净净。接着，在思念了罪魁祸首100年后，他仿佛陷进一种怪圈，开始多角度，深层次剖析自己埋怨对方的理由，自怨自艾的100年。后来，实在无聊，维吉尔忍不住想念那家伙的有趣，甚至有时间考虑对方平时胡言乱语的逻辑漏洞，为了防止忘掉，他在心中铺开羊皮纸，拿起鹅毛笔认真记下每一条。

终于，当但丁找到他时，维吉尔已经准备进入下个环节：怒骂迟钝墨迹臭弟弟。

他想了想，这是一项持续400年的传统，不能轻易放弃。因此，当但丁从血罐子里把泡了快一年，如吸水海绵逐渐肿胀起来的哥哥抱出来时，维吉尔没有铺垫也没有预告而是直接咬上对方嘴唇，狠狠拽下一块细肉。

“你干嘛？”但丁惊喜又迷茫的舔了舔嘴角，肌肉收缩，伤口飞快愈合。

他不明白对方得意洋洋是个什么道理，因为此时此刻维吉尔原本打算给对方结结实实来上一脚，可问题是身体僵硬只有嘴巴灵活。“蠢货，”他喊出第一句，声音沙哑，为了增加气势他清清嗓子咽口吐沫，重新说出隔了400年的第一句话，“蠢货，我喜欢喝AB血型的公野猪，而不是充满恶臭的死老鼠！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 威廉古堡


	4. 别致的生活作风

_——但丁！你来了，好久不见！旁边这位帅哥是谁？你儿子？！  
  
——哈哈哈哈非常好笑，这是我哥！  
  
——你哥？我不信！帅哥你叫什么？  
  
——辛迪看这里，不要调戏我哥，我是垃圾食品吃多了，才显得苍老！  
  
——有本事不要来！  
  
——我看看，来一份白老鼠血浆圣代，多放点碎血块，一份母狐狸和毒蘑菇双拼披萨，不要蛤蟆酱，多放点处女血，对了，你要点什么.....别这个表情......这家店挺好吃的.....这不是垃圾这是快餐.......呃，快餐，快餐就是......_  
  
  


  
  
  
他哥有套逻辑，如果一件东西或者一门技术不能保持50年，那就没有学习的必要，因为总会被时间淘汰，而吸血鬼的时间都很宝贵。  
  
“很宝贵？”但丁斜躺在床上，看维吉尔背对自己弯腰整理花梨木棺材的丝质内里，光滑睡裤凸显出对方细窄的腰线和圆润的臀尖，两条长腿走来走去，他一眨不眨转动眼珠，哥哥真是没有半点赘肉，修长漂亮，像把做工精美的玻璃刀。瞄准掉落苹果快速出手，几道白光过后，苹果依旧完整，直至触及地面才破裂成切痕平坦的几瓣，他哥就是这种英姿飒爽的感觉。  
  
“对，”维吉尔表情认真的把枕头蓬松、四角拽直整整齐齐放在顶端，“我明天约了尼禄学车。”  
  
“学车？什么车？为什么不找我？为什么是尼禄？怎么不跟我说一声？我可以教你啊！”但丁从床上一跃而起，带着无数个问题冲到棺材旁边，对方已完全躺平，双手叠好放在胸前，头发也是一丝不苟垂在耳侧。  
  
他抓着棺材盖不死心的追问，“你确定不尝试一下柔软的海绵床？这比棺材宽敞多了。”  
  
维吉尔睁开眼，仔细观摩但丁的表情变化，那股执拗劲儿就好像挑剔妇人非要在新鲜鸡蛋上找出一条缝隙，去质问无辜小贩为何坑蒙拐骗一样，“不用，我喜欢棺材，安静，不过你说得对，这副有点窄....”  
  
“我给你买一副双人的！”他绕过去趴在维吉尔脑袋旁的棺材棱上兴奋说道。  
  
水蓝色眼睛紧随红色身影，“不用，尼禄说他送我一副，纯黑核桃木，内衬是蓝色丝绒。”  
  
妈的，真会投机取巧，核桃木+蓝色丝绒，艹，这小狼崽子就不知道什么叫做私人领地！说起领地意识，但丁突然冒出一个奇怪想法，白色狼崽高翘后腿冲着一朵蓝玫瑰撒尿。靠，他很不喜欢脑袋里自动弹出的场景，于是使劲儿甩甩头，耷拉嘴角捏了捏维吉尔肩膀小声嘟囔，“我可以买给你，不需要尼禄。”  
  
“但丁，”他哥缺少感动却充满理解的拍拍手背，低声回道，“我知道你没钱，他们都告诉我了。”  
  
“他们？谁？”如果不是手腕被对方紧紧攥着，他都要窜起来大骂，是哪个混蛋背后诋毁我？我怎么没钱，我的钱只是不能用而已！！  
  
关于但丁的财务问题，这是个忧伤的话题，他不愿多说。但如果你们非要知道，大概就是在吸血鬼与狼人的百年战争中，但丁为了逃避所谓的“家族责任”而卖掉斯巴达古堡，躲到乌克兰靠近黑海的一个小镇上，伪装成灯塔守护人一呆40年。这个时间对于吸血鬼来说离很短只差一点点，近到你站在西班牙能看见非洲一样，可对人类来说，一个国家的成立和消亡也就是这点时间。  
  
听说过波兰-立陶宛联邦共和国吗？没有？这就对了！因为这个国家弹指间消失，而倒霉的但丁把所有钱财都折换成这个破国家的银币（没办法，谁让他当时选择了乌克兰），于是现在变成，但丁有一地下室的钱，可惜，用不了，他郁闷！  
  
维吉尔又招招手，他心存疑惑的凑过去，对方没有呼吸的声音在耳边冷冷响起，“你最好在明天我醒来之前找到一个办法解决钱的问题。”  
  
但丁低着头耐心的等待，毕竟按常理来说，这种话后面总要跟句像样的威胁，可对方只是轻叹一声，缓缓说道，“把盖子合上。”  
  
“哦，”不知为何有点失落，他垂头丧气爬上床。  
  
接着，身后棺材内传来一阵闷声祝福，“早安，但丁。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 波兰立陶宛联邦：是16～17世纪，欧洲面积最大、人口最多的国家，又称波兰立陶宛王国，该国在波兰王国与立陶宛大公国结为联邦时宣告成立，在空前繁荣的几十年后，联邦在17世纪中期遭遇了政治混乱期，军事和经济日渐衰微，直到1795年被日益强盛的邻居俄罗斯帝国、普鲁士王国和奥地利大公国三度瓜分，最后亡国，包含现在乌克兰一部分土地


	5. 奇怪的关系

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：友情提示，郑重声明，这是DV和NK，非DVN  
> 我不会打擦边球，我写的是亲情，如果看到这里不相信，请耐心再看三章！！！不要草率下结论！！！

_——呃.....对不起  
  
——。。。。。  
  
——？这就是你的反应？沉默？！妈的！该死的小鬼我.......咳咳，维吉尔，你压到我脖子了，我....呼吸困难......_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
维吉尔最初没觉得哪里不对，他反而认为但丁对尼禄的敌意来得没头没尾。但丁作为一个成年吸血鬼，却表现得跟索要糖果求而不得的顽童般，在地上撒泼打滚高声吵闹，虽然没有这么夸张，可种种细节依旧表明，蠢货弟弟在自己消失的400年中，除了年龄和外表自然衰老外，心态还是当年那个冲动莽撞做事只凭心情的青年。  
  
“当当当，”但丁推着一个长条衣架走进屋内，上面挂满各式各样的衣服，银色脑袋从一叠不同深浅的蓝色系礼服后冒出，“这是我给你挑的衣服，毕竟，你总不能每天晚上都穿得像过万圣节一样。”  
  
他虽然不明白女巫祷告日与穿着间存在的必然联系，可对方的话却给自己提了个醒，他的确需要换衣服了。维吉尔把飘荡在外有点开线的蕾丝袖口悄悄塞回大衣里，然后面无表情朝但丁点点头，示意对方把衣服排开，他要认真挑选。  
  
行头代表着体面，而维吉尔一直都是个体面人。  
  
他先指了指最右侧的蓝色风衣，但丁歪头看了眼，从衣服堆里扒出来往身上一比，摇摇头，宣布这种衣服不适合，因为没人会在夏末就穿上这种皮质外套。见自己想开口反驳，对方连忙抖动嘴皮快速补充，“我知道你想说我，可是我里面什么都没穿，除非你也愿意什么都不穿。”  
  
维吉尔望着但丁明显不安好心的咧嘴并回想起对方年轻时的模样，果断拒绝。不，他不想裸奔。下一个，于是蠢货弟弟穿上兜帽线衣又自作主张搭配了条紧身皮裤，在自己面前搔首弄姿，维吉尔看不下去，白眼翻起。对方为了吸引注意心血来潮做了个后空翻外加劈叉的动作，也就是这个多余的劈叉，让他清楚听到布料开裂的声音，但丁立刻合紧双腿尴尬的站在那里。维吉尔绷住嘴角摆摆手，下一个。  
  
可惜一连试了好几套，没一件满意的，他开始怀疑但丁是故意如此还是当真品味低下，在自己耐心快要耗尽忍不住抬腿走人时，尼禄突然来了。白色狼仔踏上门前台阶的瞬间，维吉尔就敏感察觉，仿佛一种无声召唤载着微风吹进心房，他脱口而出，“尼禄来了，给他开门。”  
  
“什么？”但丁还沉浸在试衣服换衣服的兴奋中，用略带迷茫和不解的表情反问，“你怎么.....”  
  
被沉重铃声打断。  
  
尼禄的到来让挑选衣服更为困难，大概由于每次选择都不可避免先经一轮两人对彼此动机的质疑。

“你不要把维吉尔当作臆想的洋娃娃！”

“小鬼，注意你的措辞！”

再转换至对对方审美以及智力的攻击。

“我知道你没读过太多书，这是复古迪斯科，懂吗？听说过波西米亚狂想曲吗？”

“滚！”

最后来到强硬直白的攀比，尼禄鼻孔呼哧呼哧喷着热气从衣服堆里挑出一件大声吼道，“我觉得这件适合维吉尔，如果我是维吉尔，我就穿这件！”

“可惜，”但丁伸出小指捅了下耳朵，眯眼吹了吹指甲，不屑说道，“你不是维吉尔。”

“那我要让维吉尔穿上，气死你！”

“都说了，你不是.....喂，你干嘛！”  
  
在但丁惊慌的叫声里和尼禄诧异的注视下，维吉尔发现自己双手不受控制的开始解扣子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 经典的契约制


	6. 淡淡的忧伤

_——但丁你催我没用，我说了这种情况很少见，我必须查完资料才确定是否有方法解除....  
  
——等等，你什么意思？！还不一定行？！  
  
——我的建议是你们最好想出个合理的相处模式....._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
送走崔西，屋里剩下的两只吸血鬼和一头狼呈等边三角各居一处。维吉尔坐在沙发上，背对月光低着头，角度调整的刚刚好，头发阴影遮住面容，所以但丁不知道他哥是瞪大眼睛盯着膝盖上的裤褶发愣，还是闭着眼睛环抱手臂在思考人生。但不管怎么说，维吉尔换上了新衣服，该死的小狼崽子给挑的墨蓝色执事服。立领对襟3排扣，白色衬衫蓝色领带以及收腰燕尾边，从翘起的西裤下端露出一点黑色长袜，锃亮皮鞋固定不动，维吉尔变成了石膏雕像。  
  
但丁有点气，他感觉这是给自己找了个穿成管家模样的大少爷，虽然这话倒过来说也没问题，可他还是很生气，维吉尔虽然“被迫”穿上制服，但他本可以自由脱下！而他哥是怎么做的？站在镜前，前后左右看了看，满意！是满意的点点头！但丁气，尤其是脖颈现在还隐隐作痛。

  
“你再说一遍这是怎么回事？”他盯着崔西蠕动的嘴唇眨眨眼，不敢相信刚刚听到的内容。  
  
“我说，”金发恶魔收起肉翼，拖长音节，把每个字都说得清晰缓慢，仿佛但丁是一个大脑萎缩的智障，“维吉尔在濒死情况下喝了尼禄的血，根据吸血鬼绑定三原则，顺便说一句，我以为你们知道....”  
  
“我不知道！”他听到自己在尖叫！  
  
崔西扑哧一下笑出声，“好吧你不知道，也难怪。总之，维吉尔喝了救命之血，以命偿命，于是尼禄成为他的主人。”  
  
“什么！？”这次换小鬼尖着嗓子大声叫唤。  
  
但丁弄不明白崔西是怎么从喝血直接跳到主仆关系上的，但他来不及思考，因为此时此刻满脑子充斥着一个念头，该死的尼禄，要不是他多事割破手心朝维吉尔嘴上滴了几珠（虽然当时自己还挺感动的），那他哥哥就不会沦落为一个狼崽子的奴仆。  
  
我要弄死他！谁也拦不住！  
  
但丁飞身而起，朝毫无防备的小狼扑了上去，看对方惊恐的把蓝眼睛睁得又圆又大，接着自己就被人从背后猛地按倒，脸着地，脖子后颈被膝盖用力压住，他哥力道位置拿捏完美，自己被死死钉在地上。  
  
“哇哦，”崔西竟然鼓起掌来，“我以前也是听说过，这是第一次见。”但丁想抬头，可脖子扭着只能勉强看到鞋子移动，“我劝你不要冲动，”他默认这句话是对自己说的，“奴隶会誓死保护主人安危，所以无论你想干什么，最好立刻打消这个念头。”  
  
妈的，我现在就想站起来。  
  
“那我该怎么办？”肇事者慌里慌张的声音响起。  
  
“你可以先命令维吉尔放开但丁，我看他脸都粉了。然后尽量少使用命令句，对于受制的奴隶来说，主人的命令无论自己多不愿意，都必须服从。”  
  
“有什么办法可以解除吗？”维吉尔终于说出换衣事件后的第一句话，可身体却依旧维持着按压姿势一动不动。  
  
“这个嘛，”崔西轻笑道，“我要回地狱查查资料才知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就想起了黑执事，感觉哥穿执事服也好看


	7. 复杂的现代生活

_——说出你的目的！  
  
——请您冷静冷静，呃，我是少数种族管理委员的，证件就在上衣口袋，如果您允许我....._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
维吉尔打开门，男人惊讶的瞪大眼睛，“您就是......”  
  
这个“是”字尾音被拖得老长，因为盛怒的吸血鬼飞快抓住对方白色罗马领，将身穿纯黑便装的红发男人拽进屋。满脸惧色的神父原本和自己差不多高，如今却被维吉尔伸直胳膊定在墙面，脚尖悬地像只风中铃铛晃来晃去。在他露出尖牙凑上血脉偾张青筋鼓起的脖颈，准备用力咬上时，但丁突然出现在玄关，大声喊道，“布拉德？你怎么来了？”对方双手插兜悠闲的扫视眼前画面，看起来既不紧张也不慌乱，红发神父被维吉尔卡住咽咙只能呜呜的乱哼。  
  
“你们认识？”他瞄了眼手中快要昏迷的人类，又看了看尴尬摸头的但丁，“你怎么跟这些家伙有联系？！”  
  
“呃，你先放下他，然后我们最好坐下慢慢说.....”  
  
  
维吉尔脸色不善盯着对面沙发上不停揉捏脖子的神父，这不能怪他，如果你被梵蒂冈无缘无故关了整整400年，在看到黑衣白领假正经的男人时，也会突然爆发，情绪失控。维吉尔知道自己缺失的400年里发生了很多事，通过但丁还有其他人，当然，主要来自于但丁啰里啰唆的描述，他对世界变化有了个大概认知。吸血鬼与狼族因为一件不大不小的误会血拼80年，各种黑暗生物主动或被动卷入战争，这场争斗也有个浪漫的名字——玫瑰战争。按但丁的解释，“男人爱女人，女人爱男人，就是这么错综复杂又无聊的爱情故事。现在，不如听点我的故事，我的故事比这个有趣多了，上次说到跟着蒙古人横穿西伯利亚.....”  
  
维吉尔倒觉得这个爱情故事一点都不复杂，是但丁拙略的口才和含糊不清的措辞把故事讲复杂了，可在听完对方自命不凡的陈述后，他却得出一个与之无关的结论——黑海景色应该很漂亮，如果有机会，真想扬帆出海感受一下咸湿空气吹打在脸上的清爽。  
  
所以但丁就“自然而然”忘记告诉自己，这个“无聊”爱情故事带来的直接后果（其他人则默认维吉尔“已经”知道），即，一个由梵蒂冈和各大家族联合成立，意在维持人类与黑暗生物以及黑暗生物间和谐共存的政府机构——少数种族管理委员。  
  
而维吉尔作为尚未登记注册的“新生”吸血鬼，需要在法定期限内（180个完整日出）到委员会报到。对此，维吉尔嗤之以鼻，“我不需要向你们汇报我的行径，我的身体参数以及我的其他隐私！”  
  
“呃，”叫布拉德的神父偷瞟一下旁边翘着双腿专心翻阅杂志的但丁，抖了抖嘴唇斟字酌句的说道，“我了解您的情况，对您的遭遇深感抱歉，不过，”对方直起身体往前移了半个屁股，“您可以向委员会提出申请，补偿您这么多年......”  
  
“补偿？”但丁忽然放下杂志，眼睛明亮，“是直接给钱吗？”  
  
“钱当然是其中的一部分，我们还提供免费的职业培训，帮助.....”  
  
“没问题，”红色披风飞快切进视野，将牧师挡个严严实实，不过看动作，两人在情绪激动的握手，起码但丁的声音听起来颇为激动，“完全没问题，需要什么手续，我这就让维吉尔准备......”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑衣人的梗


	8. 但丁的假想敌

_——这是什么？_

_——身份证，ID卡，如果你被人类警察拦下，就出示这张26岁白色的，如果你被委员会的巡视员拦下，就出示这张945岁绿色的_

_——什么是警察？什么是巡视员？我怎么区分？_

_——呃，就是，我想想怎么形容....._

_——算了，我问尼禄_

_——。。。。。。_

但丁躲在三楼厚实的窗帘后面，占据有利地形，既能鬼鬼祟祟又能明目张胆的偷看屋前平地上来回晃动的身影。尼禄正按住老式自行车的后座教手握车把摇摇晃晃的维吉尔，如何正确摆放长腿才不至于从坐座上滑下。小鬼跟着自行车跑了几步，突然使劲儿往前推出。维吉尔扭动车轮，歪歪斜斜晃出一节，接着车把猛烈侧翻。但丁紧张的从窗后蹦出，远处小鬼也一个箭步冲上，在双手触及维吉尔的瞬间，他哥似乎说了一句，尼禄顿时停下，跟震惊的但丁一起看维吉尔挣扎蹬起脚蹬，摆正车把，终于不怎么顺利可是勉强不倒的继续骑着。

白发小鬼站在车轱辘压出的圆形中心，双手插腰直摇头。

哈！但丁开心的想，叫你没事献殷勤，挨骂了吧！可是刚想完，他又愤愤不平喝口酒努力压下胃里泛起的酸味，我瞎高兴什么啊，臭小子的角色本该由我出演！是我，扶着维吉尔的腰，摸着维吉尔的手，听着维吉尔不服气的抱怨，认真仔细教哥哥学车！可是对方不给自己这个机会，按维吉尔的说法，“尼禄的提议很好，自行车方便，到图书馆只需要15分钟。”对了，委员会给维吉尔安排了工作，夜班图书管理员。相比之下，但丁，这个每天呆在家里无所事事月月领取失业补助金的吸血鬼就显得非常，宅，loser和废柴。

他需要找份工作，来挽救自己在哥哥心中越来越低的处境。考虑到小狼崽子和维吉尔由于他妈的该死绑定愈加亲昵，这让但丁更加惴惴不安，产生岌岌可危、朝不保夕、很快就要被取代的危机感。按崔西的说法，“血缘捆绑的主从除了被服务与服务外，还会产生其他情感，最常见的是依赖感，你知道嘛，很多人利用这点驯养性奴。”

但丁很不喜欢对方表达事实时那慢条斯理又意味深长的发音，特别是最后关于“其他情感”的扩展描述，堪称多余。想到维吉尔在填写委员会的家庭关系表时，亲属一栏，没有片刻犹豫，连假装犹豫的停顿都没有，仿佛根本就没思索过咨询一旁伸头观看的但丁意见，而是直接大笔一挥，e的尾巴接上N。

“嘿，”他抢过鹅毛笔，阻止对方把o画上，“为什么加上小鬼的名字？”

维吉尔捏住制服衣领，从内侧暗袋取出一根细钢笔，坚持写完，然后用理所应当的表情回道，“因为他是我血缘关系上的主人。”

妈的！越想越气，他懊恼的转身，离开窗台走到桌前，拿起话筒熟练的拨出一串号码。工作找不找的不重要，他先找个人把这烦人小鬼弄走再说！


	9. 精湛的演技

_——所以你到底是几级女巫？  
  
——呃，1级  
  
——也就是，最初级？  
  
——嗯_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“日安，先生们，”棕发女孩微微点了下带着白色圆毡帽的头，扭动纯白收腰小礼服，挺起肩膀，从敞开的V字领里露出女性特有的精致锁骨，自信高傲的走进来。空气中立刻弥漫着一股熟悉又陌生的味道，维吉尔愣了一下。  
  
“啊你来了，请进请进，行李呢？”但丁从身后穿过，热情洋溢的迎了上去。又是弯腰又是伸手，态度极其献媚，他不悦的皱紧眉头。  
  
女孩侧身推开大门，台阶上满满当当堆着三层大小不一的皮革箱子，“都在这里，”对方一点一点把手套摘掉，然后递给自己，“帮我把东西搬到二楼。”  
  
维吉尔拿着羊羔皮手套，莫名其妙。这时，但丁突然挤了过来，趴在耳边小声说道，“我早跟你提过，穿成这样，很容易被当成是我的管家，我.....”他攥着皮手套用力抽上对方喋喋不休的厚嘴唇。  
  
“靠，”但丁捂着脸颊委屈巴巴的质问，“你怎么打人？”  
  
他看了一眼面露惊讶的女孩又看了一眼有点心虚却在逞强的但丁，冷冷说道，“别演了，尼禄跟我说过，他有个女巫的朋友。”  
  
  
“对不起对不起，”名为姬莉叶的年轻女孩一边看着维吉尔面无表情的往但丁背上叠箱子，一边不停的弯腰道歉，“呃，我带了很多很沉的书，还有魔药，石坩埚....”  
  
“石坩埚？”但丁不敢置信的声音从箱子底下传来。  
  
维吉尔拎起一个看起来不算太大的小箱子卡在但丁肩膀与脑袋之间那个称之为脖子的桥梁上，他要充分利用对方宽阔结实的上半身。  
  
“你要住很久吗？”维吉尔像堆积木般摆好最后一块，轻轻踢了踢但丁小腿，示意对方盯紧自己脚后跟儿跟着上楼。  
  
姬莉叶看了看但丁摇摇晃晃的身影，快步跟上，和维吉尔一起走在前面。“呃，”女孩吞吞吐吐耳尖发红，目光直视前方，这是不擅于说谎的表现，“但丁跟我讲了你的情况，我想我或许可以帮上忙。”  
  
“是吗？可是我听尼禄说，你似乎对占卜颇有天赋，但其他方面略有遗憾，”他把话说得相当婉转。  
  
姬莉叶猛地停下脚步，但丁一个趔趄直接撞上，嘣嘣当当箱子滚下楼去。三人你看我我看你，蠢货弟弟这次反应飞快，跺跺脚故意懊恼的喊道，“靠，又要背一次，”然后三下两下窜到楼底。被留下的棕发女孩先是震惊的张大嘴巴，然后怨恨看着红色风衣，瞟了下自己又快速移开视线，咽口吐沫，接着叫道，“我也去帮忙。”说完，便急匆匆的踩着高跟飞了下去。  
  
维吉尔看着两人匆忙躲闪的背影，有些好笑的摇摇头。400年了，但丁，你还以为我是当初那个你说什么都会信，容易被忽悠的“笨”哥哥吗？


	10. 必做清单

_——但丁！！！  
  
——克雷多好久不.....咳咳.....你其实....可以.....温柔.....点_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
如果一个计划，总是不按预期发展，那还能称之为计划吗？  
  
但丁有许多个计划，列在羊皮纸上，不过那张陈旧的羊皮纸早已随他颠簸流离的逃亡生涯不知道丢到哪里去了，或许是某个缺少卫生纸的茅房，被自己随手拈来擦屁股了。于是但丁放弃了，反正他的计划总会毫无征兆的流产，比如，他想跟维吉尔做点成年吸血鬼该做的事，甚至准备了一套无懈可击的说辞，结果，维吉尔跑了？！再比如，他想让维吉尔脱掉那层看起来养眼但总有股说不出哪里怪怪的执事服（但丁保证这跟白色狼崽一点关系也没有），甚至特意交待姬莉叶准备许多不必要的行李（谁想直爽女孩竟然拿来了沉重的大理石坩埚），结果，维吉尔让他自己搬？！而且不光让自己搬，还以但丁的理由回击但丁，使他彻底无话可说。  
  
“姬莉叶声称她可以帮忙，而且行李都运来了，不如多住几天，”对方双手握住咖啡杯，将嘴角血沫舔干净，义正言辞告诉但丁，“屋里有很多空房间，多住一个问题不大。”  
  
“多住一个？”他坐在餐桌的另一侧，停下正在切割披萨的不锈钢刀叉（不锈钢，人类最伟大的发明，没有之一），“你的意思不止一个？”  
  
维吉尔把咖啡杯转了个圈，将印有“我不在乎”的那面对准自己，然后撇嘴翻眼，整套动作一气呵成，完美展现出谈判桌上强势一方应有的气魄和眼神。这不屑一顾的表情瞬间把但丁拉回数百年前，他陪欧根亲王签订不平等停战协约，对方趾高气昂将文件甩上桌面时的情景，那意思简单粗暴——没有商量，签字完事。  
  
可但丁总要为自己的利益着想，“所以，尼禄也要住下？”他低着头用叉子心不在焉的扒拉快要凉掉的披萨。真是活见鬼了，披萨就该卷着吃、叠着吃、折成一小块全部塞嘴里，鼓起腮帮嚼着吃！  
  
“对，然后我们三个要去寻找我的刀。”  
  
听听，维吉尔把事情安排的明明白白。我们三个？但丁都想装糊涂再问一句，谁们三个，他跟那混小子可没亲近到能毫无芥蒂放入一个“我”字里面。还有维吉尔说的“刀”，靠，原以为只要自己不提，他哥就会慢慢忘记，就像忘记但丁晃了整整400年才找到对方一样。所以，这股子别扭劲儿追根究底还是来自一件小事，即，他从没找到一个合适机会跟维吉尔正式道歉。你问地窖？靠，当时发现他哥面如枯槁身形佝偻，但丁差点慌得心脏骤停。你要明白在这之前，他可从没考虑过吸血鬼会出现这种情况，两颗心脏，一颗不工作了还有另一颗代替。双双阵亡，这种场面，也就维吉尔能搞得出来！  
  
接下来，他把昏迷的哥哥泡进棺材，每天守着换血浆，像个尽职尽责的医院护工。可他哥呢？表现得却如没良心的僵尸一般，醒来二话没说先是一口，不是温柔的亲吻，而是狠狠的撕咬。妈的，现在想想嘴角都抽搐着疼。于是他顺利哑然，错过第二波道歉时机，后来一拖再拖，再没有提起的机会。但丁的心如一根随手放入口袋越缠越紧的耳机线，理不清解不开，他想让维吉尔拿剪刀给自己来个痛快，可对方偏不，还故意用血缘绑定膈应自己。  
  
盘里披萨彻底凉透，连芝士也变得油腻干硬。但丁气恼的扔掉叉子，质问对方，“你是不是早就想好，只是现在才通知我？”仿佛挖好坑，指着空荡荡的黑洞直接说，you jump！当然这句，但丁闷在肚里暗暗吼出。  
  
“我有一个必做清单，”维吉尔的反应出奇冷静，“找刀也是其中一项，”倒显得但丁无理取闹，“如果你闲着没事，冷静下来，或许也能列出一份必做清单。”说完，端起咖啡离开餐厅。  
  
艹！他愤怒把盘子推开，我的必做清单只有一项，就是睡你！


	11. 非典型同居生活

_——我可以给你买.....嗯嗯嗯  
  
——尼禄的意思是，你不需要担心，我，可以给你买部iphone  
  
——iphone？  
  
——对，一种特别方便的小玩意儿_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
上班的第一天，维吉尔的自行车就被偷了！  
  
他从图书馆里走出来，正值半夜12点，空荡荡的停车场，连片树叶都没有，干净得只剩凉风。维吉尔站在门口，不知道呆了多久，他想了很多同时又什么没想，纷纷扰扰的念头就像星巴克里喋喋不休、言语冷漠的服务员，将各种维吉尔从未听说过的混乱词汇通通甩出挤在脸上。  
  
“别紧张，选一个，进去试试，点餐而已，很简单，我就在你身后。”  
  
他和但丁肩并肩站在夜晚属于黑暗生物的那半条街上，眼前是灯火通明热闹非凡的商铺。每座城市都分为“上”“下”两层，不是物理，而是空间，上层属于人类，下层属于他们。同一街区，鳞次栉比的店面中，一些只有他们能看、能进。人类非肉眼不“见”，而是经过这些商店时，即使“看”到也不会“留意”，就像落于鞋尖上的尘埃，快速被其他小事覆盖、遗忘，或许是一次无意的擦肩触碰，也或许是不小心的打错电话。总之，人类会忘掉那些闪烁奇异光芒和扭曲字母的霓虹招牌，耸耸肩继续若无其事往前行进。而这些明目张胆又巧妙隐藏的店铺就属于他们——黑暗蕴育的生灵们。  
  
维吉尔推开星巴克的大门，他也不说清自己为什么要选这家拥挤的咖啡店，可能被张牙舞爪的海妖吸引，也可能受但丁挑衅语气的刺激，但无论哪种情况他都决定挑战自我。然而很快，维吉尔便发现自己犯了个致命错误。  
  
他想离开，可固执的情绪带动脚步跟着人群排起队来，维吉尔试着融入，观摩他人点餐的方式，在心中有模有样的组织对话。但当前面空白得只有他和店员时，那一刻他立马慌乱起来，后背发麻，电流从头顶传向尾椎骨。这种不可控、超脱能力范畴且找不到任何解决方法的处境，让自己害怕，就像当初但丁询问维吉尔要不要睡大床时的感受一样，他完全没有做好面对“新”生活的准备。于是狠心拒绝，将自己关在一个狭窄的空间内，也只有这样，才能勉强找到以往熟悉的安全感。

“先生，先生？”  
  
维吉尔转过头，看到一辆黑白相间、交替闪着红蓝彩灯的汽车正在身后慢慢接近。  
  
“您是迷路了吗？不好意思，请出示一下身份证明，”有人探出车窗对他喊道。  
  
于是，当他坐着警车回到家时，但丁吓了一跳。  
  
“您弟弟是不是？”对方婉转的指了指脑子。  
  
“对不起对不起，我弟弟有帕金森，一时没看住让他溜出家.....”  
  
维吉尔背对警察，瞪了但丁一眼，直接拐进厨房。虽然不知道帕金森具体是指什么，但大概率不是褒义词。我可以问问尼禄，在给自己泡咖啡时突然想到。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乌有乡


	12. 突如其来的变故

_——我想让你们知道我对这件事非常不满  
  
——。。。。。  
  
——。。。。。  
_  
  


  
  
他觉得自己大脑中某个重要回路一定是烧断了，就像突然闪烁的灯泡，超乎寻常的明亮之后，是一片死寂沉沉的黑暗。  
  
“呃，说点什么？”小狼崽子犹豫的盯着他，意图挺起后背看上去自信一些，却被但丁的默不作声给吓了回去，宛如一根蔫蔫的小草，垮掉肩头垂下眼睛，难为情的扰扰后脑，“我也不想这样，但是没办法，我.....”  
  
“你他妈的再说一遍，”他虽爆出粗口可声调又极其平缓，仿佛有种享受语言韵律的错觉。在面无表情给出答复后，但丁不禁震惊于自己的淡定，而来自对面警惕又好奇的眼神似乎也在表明同一观点。  
  
“我说，”尼禄咽了口吐沫，目光瞟向沙发上装模做样正在看书的维吉尔，“长老催我绑定，然后我一时生气脱口而出有人了，结果不知为何他们非常激动，强迫让我带着.....”说到这里欲言又止，再次偷瞄了眼纹丝不动的维吉尔。对方依旧神色坦然的靠在沙发扶手上，托着书，仿佛这边气氛诡异的两人在可听范围内所交流的对象不是连书页都未翻动的本人一样。  
  
“回趟家，”小声嘀咕出最后一句，随即抬头飞快补充，“如果你不放心可以跟我一起。”  
  
“哦，”这是他的回答。  
  
“哦？”尼禄不可思议的睁大眼睛，“哦？”  
  
“你还听我说什么？”但丁不耐烦的走向冰箱，准备拿瓶啤酒冲一冲胸口堆积的怨气。现在的他终于体会到所谓气急而静的心情，步伐平稳，姿态自然，不需要提高声调表达愤怒，也不需要发踹飞书桌疏泄怒火。  
  
于是，直视前方盲目行走的但丁顺利撞到桌球台突出的尖角，“我艹他妈的！”他捂住大腿，愤怒的抓起球杆用力一掷。木制硬杆直戳戳的插进墙壁，裂缝沿薄弱面歪歪扭扭向上延伸，悬挂油画的细钉再也支撑不住原本就过载的重量，“咣当”一声，栽倒下来。维吉尔转过头，但丁如公牛般喘着粗气，努力让自己再次心平气和。他看向对方慢慢蠕动的嘴唇，瞬间做出一个决定，接下来的话至关重要，如果维吉尔又说什么不中听的，那他就不管不顾彻底炸了！  
  
“我希望你能陪我一起去，如果实在不方便，我和尼禄两人也可以，没必要发火。”  
  
靠！但丁突然像鼓起肚皮却被针扎破的河豚，泄了气干瘪着僵在那里，一时不知如何反应。接着他就听到背景中传来不和谐的窃笑声，“妈的！”迅速转身，揪住尼禄衣领拼命摇晃，对方既也不抵抗也不挣扎，而是笑得更加大声。但丁觉得自己的脸皮正被小鬼踩在地上拼命摩擦，于是恼羞成怒的中年吸血鬼完全忘记对方的私人保镖就坐眼前这回事儿，想都没想，抡起胳膊夹住脖子用力下压。  
  
“你....松手！”白色狼崽也动了狠劲儿，反手抱住自己，膝盖顶上腿窝，试图利用体位优势缠倒但丁。  
  
二人斗得不亦乐乎，互相搂抱着推搡着在球桌书桌间东倒西歪。原本安静的维吉尔此时却猛地合上书，站起来。吓得但丁立刻推开尼禄，他可不想被再一次哥哥按倒在地，凶狠制裁。不是说这个姿势不好，只是他不想面朝下，让哥哥因为一个小鬼而骑在自己背上。  
  
但维吉尔仿佛压根没注意到这里有动静似的，不紧不慢朝门口走去。在快出客厅时，才表现得忽然记起还有俩人，侧过脸，表情呆板的命令，“收拾东西，明天出发。”


	13. Warning

_——先生，请打开行李箱检查  
  
——呲，喂，维吉尔，你没带什么不该带的东西吧？  
  
——你指什么？  
  
——我不知道，刀？枪？  
  
——先生，这里面是液体？您不能带液体上飞机  
  
——我靠，这么大一壶，你里面装的什么？  
  
——野猪血  
  
——什么？！  
  
——什么？！_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


维吉尔不知道飞机是什么，但他想象了一下，飞机应该是某种和汽车相似，不需要马拉就能自己运动且速度飞快的车厢，接着他又灵感乍现模拟出一个个镶嵌金色浮雕、彩窗玻璃的华丽车厢漂浮在空中，自由移动的场景。

于是维吉尔按以前习惯准备东西，从换洗衣服日常用品到一日三餐饮食器具，毕竟，你不知道自己要在这种车厢里呆多久。尼禄说，去海洋的另一端，听上去很远。所以他把能带的都带上，有备无患。然而当自己指使但丁搬运行李时，对方那瞪大眼睛里流露出的吃惊以及眼角褶皱突然形成的笑纹，通通表明一件事，维吉尔又出丑了！

“你笑什么？！”他交叉手臂不满的质询眼前抿住唇边呼哧呼哧憋笑的蠢弟弟。

“我，没有，我没有，”但丁立刻捂住嘴，可从粗大的手指间依旧能看到对方呲出的白牙，“我的意思是这样会超重，你....”

他歪着头看弟弟斜肩叉腰，嘴巴一张一合，艰难的寻找合适词汇，可对方折腾半天也没能吐出一句有用的话。维吉尔忍不住对但丁的无能翻白眼，他转身望向地上摆放整齐的5个大木箱和两个贴身皮箱。

开始质疑自己，这算多么？我已经很克制了！

维吉尔皱起眉，继续在心里默默抱怨，床上满满堆积的衣物和书本足以证明，箱子里的每一件东西都是自己认真纠结，仔细挑选留下的必需品。他甚至考虑书本不能带系列，万一路上看一半没后续，就要体会那种念念不忘的迫切好奇，实在太磨人了。

这时，尼禄急匆匆的冲了进来，“收拾好没，出租车半小时后....”小孩在抬头的一瞬间生生停住，呆立在卧室门口，大声喊道，“我靠，怎么这么多？”

他打算解释一下，出于某种不知道的原因，“我.....”

刚开了个头，又被尼禄打断，白发男孩摇晃着其中一个木箱子，口气生硬的说，“你不能拿这么多，会超重的！”

他本能的想辩解我拿的不多，因此选择张开嘴，但接下来发生的事，让维吉尔恨不得当场就把舌头咬断。“你不能这么对我~”从喉咙里咕嘟出一声连自己都感到害臊的软糯嗓音，他立刻闭上嘴。可这句话就像正常播放但突然卡针的留声机，使整个房间顿时陷入尴尬的缄默之中。

“你说什么？”但丁原本在围着行李绕圈圈，此时却忽然停下，慢慢的眨了眨眼，五官有些凌乱，分不出是想挤出微笑还是想显露震惊。

他把嘴唇咬的更紧。

“你再说一遍？”尼禄跟着发问。

这一次，维吉尔发现自己不仅不能控制身体，甚至连思想也无法控制，他顺从的张开嘴，用更加娇媚柔和的声线撒娇道，“我的东西真不多，我......”


End file.
